


Undressed in your evening best

by MsPeppernose



Series: Panties 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as curiosity. Pete just wants to see what they feel like, see what he looks like in them, and see if they make his ass look good. So he buys himself one pair of panties – plain, white cotton ones – just to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressed in your evening best

**Author's Note:**

> title stolen from The Academy Is.../Coppertone  
> Unbetad as ever.

It starts out as curiosity. Pete just wants to see what they feel like, see what he looks like in them, and see if they make his ass look good. So he buys himself one pair of panties – plain, white cotton ones – just to see.

Turns out they’re pretty fucking amazing.

He has no idea what size he is in ladies’ underwear so he just guesses. He buys them discreetly, he thinks, mixed in with a load of other things that he doesn’t even really need so that they’re a bit more hidden, and if anyone asks he’ll say that they’re for some made up girl or other anyway.

Pete’s never really afraid to try new things on his own, he just throws himself into them, so he tries them out on the day he buys them. When he pulls them on – in the privacy of his hotel room, this is not something he wants to try out on the bus, and wiggling them on in his bunk where there’s no full length mirror would be a waste – he does so slowly, taking note of how the soft cotton feels as they drag over the skin of his thighs and up over his ass. Already they feels so different to any boxers or briefs he’s ever worn. They’re a little tight, maybe not something he could wear all day, but they feel nice. Next time he will buy one size up, and he knows that there will be a next time.

He runs his fingers tips over the waist band and it feels so delicate. There’s a skinny little lace trim all the way around, with two tiny white bows made from satin ribbon, one on each hip. He runs the palm of one hand all the way over the front of the panties, over his hips and then over his dick and balls. His intention is not to touch himself, it’s just nice to feel how they sit on his body. He might touch himself afterwards though, because this is amazing, and he’s beginning to get turned on anyway.

When he looks at himself in the full length mirror, it’s even better. The white cotton looks brilliant against his dark skin and the pretty lace edge is such a sharp contrast to his bartskull tattoo. He can see the shadow of his dark pubic hair through the fabric, a few stray hairs peeking over the top and at the sides, and he thinks maybe he should have tidied himself up a bit first, but no harm. 

As they’re panties for women, they’re not really built to accommodate male genitalia – though Pete thinks that should be a thing for sure – so they’re a little tight in that area. But that’s even better because his dick looks _obscene_ all squashed up and pushing forward against the cotton, and he can easily make out the shape of his growing erection. When he turns sideways to check out his ass, he’s really pleased with that he sees. He usually thinks his ass looks okay in men’s underwear – he works hard enough in the gym, it _should_ look okay – but there’s something about the cut of these panties, and the lace and the curve of them that makes it look amazing today.

He gets himself off after admiring his underwear in the mirror, but he makes sure to push them down to his knees before he does so, not wanting to get them messy on the first time he wears them. But that’s okay, because it feels nice and dirty with them bunched around his knees too.

Oh, this was a great idea. He’s going to show Patrick. Patrick needs to see this.

*

“Trick, can I show you something?” Patrick has been hanging out in Pete’s room for the last while. They got something to eat downstairs after playing a show and ended up sprawled on the bed watching junk television for hours. Pete’s been working up the courage to show Patrick his wonderful new underwear which he put on in secret after his post-show shower, but he’s still a little cautious. He had to be careful with how he sat down, not wanting to end up leaning over and giving Patrick an accidental eyeful before his big reveal, and he wonders if girls have to check how the sit all the time, so that they don’t flash lace and silk to all the world. He’s almost backed out of it twice, thinking he can just take them off in the bathroom and go commando for the rest of the evening, but then decides it’s now or never even if he’s still nervous that Patrick won’t like them as much as he does.

“Sure. What’s up?”

Pete gets up off the bed and pulls his t-shirt off. Patrick doesn’t bat an eyelid because a shirtless Pete is nothing he hasn’t seen a thousand times before. Pete wants his shirt off though, because it makes the panties stand out more, showcases them better.

Patrick tilts his head at Pete when Pete begins to undo his belt. “Pete, are you going to show me your dick? Because I’ve seen that before.”

“Asshole,” Pete smiles, but he stops unbuttoning his pants, his hands holding tight on the fly. “Well, it’s kinda my dick, but kinda not really.”

“Did you get it pierced again?” Patrick asks, and there’s a little hitch in Patrick’s voice that maybe Pete should think to ask about sometime, because he never thought Patrick would be into dick piercings. But for now he needs to _focus_ on the task at hand.

“No. but do you want to see or not? Because if you’re going to be an ass, I won’t show you.”

Patrick must hear the pleading mixed in with the light-hearted tone in Pete’s voice because he clears his throat and sits up straighter. “Yes, please show me.”

Pete’s still for another short moment and then he continues opening his jeans, popping the button and then sliding down the zip slowly. He doesn’t take his eyes from Patrick’s face as he pushes his jeans far down his thighs, showing off the full wonders of his beautiful white panties. He hesitates for a second and then kicks them all the way off. He stands there, hands by his sides and lip bitten with nerves, in all his glory for Patrick to see.

“Pete,” is all Patrick says, like he’s not really sure what else to say. His eyebrows are raised, he huffs a long breath out, and he’s definitely been taken by surprise. But he’s smiling, and that’s something.

“You like ’em?” Pete asks, returning Patrick’s smile. He feels shy. He fidgets a little, not content to stay still until he knows Patrick likes them too. He bites on his thumb nail nervously while the little wheels turn in Patrick’s head.

Patrick’s eyes remain fixed on Pete. On his panties to be specific. And fuck if that’s not hot all on its own. “God, are you kidding me? They look amazing. _You_ look amazing.” 

“Yeah?” Pete asks, but Patrick is already beckoning him over with a curl of his finger.

“Jesus. Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting it at all.” Pete’s standing right in front of him now, close enough for Patrick to touch and he looks like he might want to but he doesn’t. “Turn around so I can see?”

Pete gives him another shy little smile and does a slow twirl so that Patrick can get a good look from all angles. When he comes full circle, Patrick asks, “Can I touch them?”  
Pete giggles. “That’s why I’m showing you them,” he says. “Yes please.”

Patrick’s hands go to his hips to rub along the fine lace waistband, and he skims his finger just along the trim from one little bow to the other. He traces his finger up and down the lacy trim that’s on both leg holes and it makes Pete shiver. Patrick takes Pete’s hand and holds it in both of his, tugging lightly so that Pete sits down. He’s right beside Patrick, close enough that their knees touch, and Patrick runs his hand up Pete’s thigh, and he looks right in Pete’s eyes, serious and open. “Do _you_ like them Pete? That’s really important too.”

Pete nods. He really likes them. Patrick’s positive reaction is a huge bonus though.

“I didn’t think you’d go for something so delicate,” Patrick says and Pete knows exactly what he means. The last time he dressed up in fancy underwear for Patrick it was the total opposite. He’d thought at first it would be hot to wear one of those ridiculous posing pouch things, like a thong that male strippers wear, all shiny, garish fabric in a vibrant green that didn’t really suit his skin tone. He’d thought it would be hot - and it kind of was, Patrick had fucked him senseless after – but the bit where he was actually wearing it was more funny than sexy; neither of them could really take it seriously. _This_ feels a little more serious, and it’s seriously hot.

“You think they’re pretty?” Pete asks. He _feels_ pretty in them, feminine even. That was the main point of all of this. He’s worn the make-up, he wears girl’s jeans regularly, and sometimes he even wears girls shirts too because they fit nicer. But the underwear is whole new level of feeling nice. Patrick makes him feel sexy already, but this underwear makes him feel so soft and girly, and it’s a huge contrast to how people think he is; all loud and brash and obnoxious. 

They might make him feel feminine and soft, but they’re also making him hard as fuck, especially with the way Patrick is looking at him and rubbing his finger back and forth gently over the seam of them.

“So pretty,” Patrick says right up close to Pete’s face, his voice dropping very low. “So fucking pretty.” Patrick kisses him so gently, but there’s a heat behind it that sets Pete’s blood on fire and spreads from his mouth, down his chest and then all the way to his toes. It’s sweet, soft, little closed mouth kisses as Patrick rubs one of the tiny bows on Pete panties between his thumb and forefinger. Pete pulls himself closer, wraps his arms around Patrick and threads his fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Patrick’s neck. 

Gentle kisses can only ever last so long when it’s Patrick that Pete is kissing, and soon Pete licks against the opening of Patrick’s mouth and eases inside. He sucks on Patrick’s lip, and Patrick thrusts his own tongue in against Pete’s and there’s a beautiful moment where Pete holds his breath and just lets himself get overwhelmed by Patrick, but in the best possible way. Patrick’s thumb keeps a stead rhythm on the lace edge of Pete’s panties; back and forth, back and forth. 

Next Patrick rubs Pete’s erection though his panties, first dragging the palm of his hand down the front and it makes Pete groan. It would feel good anyway – it always does when Patrick touches him like that – but the feeling of the cotton, and knowing that Patrick is touching him through his panties makes it better. When Patrick changes from using his palm to using his fingertips, and the pressure changes from hard to feather-light, Pete groans again and his hips arch forward looking for more contact with Patrick’s hand.

Pete’s practically naked and Patrick is fully dressed and that needs to be remedied, ASAP. “I’m going to take your pants off now, Trick.” Pete kisses him again and runs both hands all over Patrick’s chest and belly, hitching his shirt up as far as it will go, and working Patrick’s belt and fly open one-handed, still stroking through his hair with the other. Patrick wriggles his hips and apart from Patrick’s hips looking fucking _amazing_ when they’re wiggling, it helps Pete get the pants off. Pete wastes no time getting his hands on Patrick’s delicious thighs, pawing at them, and then pulls his boxers down.

By now they’re lying flat of the mattress, with Pete on top. When Pete grinds his hips against Patrick, he can feels Patrick’s dick, hard and hot and perfect against his own like always, but this time there’s the thin layer of soft cotton between them which makes it even hotter. He had planned on asking Patrick to blow him and maybe finger him, but rubbing off against Patrick while wearing his pristine underwear could work too, because it feels better than he could have imagined to feel Patrick’s cock against him like this. Except now they’re not so pristine because Patrick’s starting to leak precome and it feels glorious. 

He kisses Patrick slowly but licks his tongue deep into Patrick’s mouth, over his teeth, and he’d crawl all the way Patrick’s throat if he could. Patrick is just as eager, kissing back hard, tongue sliding wet against Pete’s lips and making the hottest little humming noises as he does. 

Pete angles himself so that his thighs are either side of one of Patrick’s and starts a slow grind. Patrick’s dick is hard and pressing against him too, and he pushes both hands inside the back of Pete’s panties to grab at his ass, and _Jesus_ , Pete had no idea how hot that would be. He ruts against Patrick’s thigh repeatedly, riding him, and Patrick does the same beneath him, arching and bucking and rubbing against Pete’s thigh. His panties have been pushed down enough so that his dick is bared, and the drag of the lace edge against his skin is perfect. It all comes together is warm pool of pleasure, and he’s so close he can taste it.

There was a point in time – coincidentally right around when they started hooking up - when Pete would have been slightly embarrassed at how fast he could come with Patrick. Now he doesn’t care. He doesn’t come this quickly every time, but sometimes Patrick is just so hot, does the sexiest things or just gets him so fucking worked up that he can come in minutes, and it’s awesome.

“So pretty,” Patrick mutters and reaches between them to tug on both of Pete’s nipples, and that does it. He’s coming in waves and waves and he just closes his eyes and lets it wash over him. Patrick comes seconds later, breathing hard and fast and Pete holds him through it.

Patrick kisses him again, soft and sweet, and Pete could lie like this for the next six months and he wouldn’t care less about anything else.

“Oops. Sorry, Pete. There’s spunk on your panties. And I’m not sure if it’s mine or yours.”

And _god_. If Pete hadn’t just come, hearing Patrick say that would have done it anyway. “That’s okay,” he says with a grin. “I’m a dirty girl.”  
“You really fucking are,” Patrick says, and kisses him again.

Pete looks down, and the panties are not totally ruined, but there’s enough come on them that he can’t wear them comfortably for the rest of the night now, so he pushes them down and off, kicking them onto the floor. Nude is always good when he’s with Patrick anyway.

Patrick wriggles his clothes the rest of the way off and lies back down beside Pete. It took a very long time, and a lot of convincing on Pete’s behalf, for Patrick to be comfortable enough for them to sleep naked together. But now Pete knows he’ll never ever get over how amazing it feels to have Patrick cuddled against him all naked and warm and sated.

“You want to pick me ones for the next time?” Pete asks, because after that, there _has_ to be a next time.  
“Sure.”  
“Any ideas?” There’s lots of things that Pete would like to wear, for himself and for Patrick, but he wants Patrick to choose the next one to see what he’s into.

“I don’t know. Something pink maybe?” He sounds like he’s not fully sure, his voice wavering a little. But he looks up at Pete seriously, and more resolutely he says, “Pale pink. Those lacy sort of shorts that I can right through. So I can see your dick through them.”

The corners of Pete’s mouth turn up into a smile, so, so glad that he showed Patrick his panties. “You want to see my dick through them?” Those lacy shorts would be something Pete could definitely see himself wearing for Patrick. If they’re comfortable he’ll fucking wear them every day. 

“Of course I fucking do. And your ass too,” Patrick says with a scowl, like Pete should fucking know this already. He trails his hand down Pete’s side and over his now bare hip, and then back up to curl around his waist. 

They fall asleep together, of course, though in the morning Patrick has to go back to his own room to gather his things before bus call. And before any one notices that he didn’t spend the night in his own bed.

Pete watches him dress. He likes to watch Patrick get undressed more, but he’ll always take what he can get when it’s in terms of seeing any of Patrick’s bare skin. When Patrick’s fully dressed he sits on the edge of the bed and leans over to kiss Pete. It’s deep and hot and wonderful, and Pete wishes they could stay in bed all day and not have to go be stupid rockstars and do stupid things like get on a tour bus. But they do. 

Patrick goes to leave and then hesitates. He bends down and picks up Pete’s balled up cotton panties from the floor, where they’ve been since last night, used and dirty. He scrunches them up and sticks them into his back pocket. “I’m keeping these,” he says, and only gives Pete the briefest of dirty grins as he leaves.

Pete lies back and stares at the ceiling, beaming, because now he can imagine Patrick himself jerking off to worn panties. 

Yeah, this was a great idea.


End file.
